User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Mario Kart: Revenge of Snaking
Mario Kart: Revenge of Snaking is the thirteenth installment in the Mario Kart series. It will be released in 2027. As the name implies. the infamous snaking mechanic returns. This game will have 12 racers, just like Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. Items Many items from previous Mario Kart games return. This game introduces four new items: the White Spiny Shell, Thwomp, Rotten Mushroom, and P-Wing. The Superball Flower, P-Balloon, and Spring Mushroom from Mario Kart: Circuit Madness are absent from the game. The Water Flower returns as an item after eight years of absence. The Feather also returns as an item, as well as the Invincibility Leaf, P-Switch, and Special Crown. Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell Quintuple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Quintuple Green Shell Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Quintuple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Quintuple Red Shell Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Borderless Phantom Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ghost Item Box Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blue Spiny Shell Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Glowless Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom Ice Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ice Flower Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fire Flower Thunder Cloud Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star Banana Bunch - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boo Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb Piranha Plant - Mario Kart Wii.png|Piranha Plant Boomerang Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boomerang Flower Crazy Eight - Mario Kart Wii.png|Crazy 8 Water Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Water Flower Feather - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Feather White Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|White Spiny Shell New Item Rotten Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Rotten Mushroom New Item Hammer Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Hammer Flower Special Crown - Mario Kart Wii.png|Special Crown Invincibility Leaf - Mario Kart Wii.png|Invincibility Leaf Mini Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mini Mushroom Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom Triple Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Poison Mushroom ThwompNSMBU.png|Thwomp New Item P Wing - Mario Kart Wii.png|P-Wing New Item P-Switch NSMB2.png|P-Switch Item Changes P-Switch: Appears above the kart and flattens itself for about 5 seconds before disappearing. On the third strike, it causes the nearest player to spin out and turns his items into Brick Blocks, rendering him unable to use or obtain any items for 10 seconds. This item can be avoided if the player is in the air. New Items White Spiny Shell: Targets the player in last place instead of first place. Thwomp: Can be thrown, and flattens any nearby racers. P-Wing: Allows the player to fly over the track. Rotten Mushroom: Can be thrown, and homes in on the nearest kart. On contact, it will flip over the kart and halve the player's speed. Racers Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Wario Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Wario Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Daisy.png|Daisy Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa ShyGuyMSS.PNG|Shy Guy Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Funky Kong Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong King Bob-omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|King Bob-omb GoombaNSMB.PNG|Goomba BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom E. Gadd (2).png|Professor E. Gadd Hammer Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Hammer Bro King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline MC Ballyhoo - Mario Party 8.png|MC Ballyhoo NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit Dixie Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Dixie Kong Dimentio - Super Paper Mario.png|Dimentio Koopa Kid - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kid Doopliss - Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door.png|Doopliss Spike - Mario Party 10.png|Spike New Driver Chain Chomp - Mario Kart Wii.png|Chain Chomp New Driver Woah Wart.png|Wart New Driver PomPomSM3DL.png|Pom Pom New Racer Tracks For the first time in a Mario Kart game, there isn't a Mario Circuit, Bowser's Castle, or Rainbow Road track. Also, there isn't a single retro track in the game, despite the Shell, Banana, Leaf, and Lightning Cups appearing in the game. All of the tracks in this game are based on stages from several Sonic games. Mushroom Cup *Wave Ocean *White Acropolis *Windmill Isle *Westopolis Flower Cup *Dusty Desert *Radical Train *Savanna Citadel *Rooftop Run Star Cup *Crisis City *Flame Core *Tropical Jungle *Dargon Road Special Cup *Kingdom Valley *Aquatic Base *Space Gadget *Skyscraper Scamper Shell Cup *Arid Sands *Cool Edge *Jungle Joyride *Tropical Resort Banana Cup *Sweet Mountain *Pumpkin Hill *Starlight Carnival *Aquatic Mine Leaf Cup *Ice Cap *Planet Wisp *Aquarium Park *Mission Street Lightning Cup *Asteroid Coaster *Lost World *Final Egg *Terminal Velocity Category:Blog posts